


starlight

by laconicGhost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, adoption au, iwa is very nervous, oikawa is very supportive, the au where oikawa and iwaizumi adopt a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laconicGhost/pseuds/laconicGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What… what if it doesn’t like me?”</p><p>Oikawa scoffs. “She,” he corrects, “is only a baby, Iwa-chan. There’s no way she won’t like you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	starlight

“Oikawa, I don’t know if I’m ready for this.”

Oikawa turns to face him, hands clenched around the steering wheel as he gives him a small smile. “Nervous, Iwa-chan? That’s really cute,” he teases, despite the same shake in his voice that gives away his own nerves. Iwaizumi doesn’t bother to bring it up, stomach churning in anxious waves and he doesn’t say anything else as silence fills the gap between them. Oikawa bites his lip, smiling anyway as he continues to drive along the highway.

“What… what if it doesn’t like me?”

Oikawa scoffs. “ _She_ ,” he corrects, “is only a baby, Iwa-chan. There’s no way she _won’t_ like you.” When Iwaizumi doesn’t answer him back he sighs, pulling off into another lane to take the next exit. Iwaizumi stiffens, fists clenching tighter in his lap.

“This isn’t the right ex--”

“I know that,” Oikawa interrupts immediately, grinning widely. His smile turns soft as he pulls into an empty parking lot near an old factory, turning off the car and taking a deep breath. “I’m just giving you a little more time to prepare.”

Iwaizumi’s voice has an edge of panic in it he’s desperately trying to keep down, but it bleeds into his words and makes them all tremble. “We’re going to be late--”

“No, we’re not,” Oikawa says quietly, reaching over and taking Iwaizumi’s hands gently with his own. Something about the touch makes Iwaizumi calm down a bit, but he can still feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears. The caramel brunet runs his thumbs over the back of Iwaizumi's hands in a comforting gesture, continuing on in a gentle voice. “Everything’s going to be alright. We’ve been working so hard for this, remember? This is just the last step we need to take.”

Iwaizumi bites down on his lip. “But what if….” He stops, looking away at the dashboard so he doesn’t have to meet Oikawa’s eyes. “What if I’m not a good dad?”

Oikawa snorts like even the thought is ridiculous. “Nonsense, Iwa-chan. You’ve been taking care of me forever, right?” Sure enough, the jab makes Iwaizumi snort at the statement and Oikawa laughs. “See, that’s better.” He pokes his tongue out. “Silly Iwa-chan, worrying over nothing.”

 _“Nothing?”_ Iwaizumi laughs breathlessly, shutting his eyes tightly. “Oikawa, we’re gonna be _parents_.”

Oikawa’s gaze remains indifferent. “So?”

 _“That’s so much responsibility!”_ Iwaizumi tightens his hold on Oikawa’s hands when he feels his own hands begin to shake. “I already know you’re fine with kids, what with how you’ve handled Takeru and everything, but what about me? What if I do something wrong? What if something bad happens because of me?” Oikawa pulls his eyebrows together in concern, brown eyes filling with disagreement, his mouth opening up to argue but Iwaizumi doesn’t give him a chance to speak. “I’m scared, Tooru. It was so hard for us to get this far as it is-- what if I mess everything up?”

When he stops talking, Oikawa is completely silent. After spilling out so much, Iwaizumi feels utterly exhausted emotionally but he doesn’t know what he should do now. He takes a brief glance to look back up at Oikawa miserably.

Tooru is staring at their intertwined hands, watching the tremors in Iwaizumi’s hold with hooded eyes. He says absolutely nothing, his lips pressed together in such a hard line it starts to make Iwaizumi nervous as the seconds tick by.

Finally, he sighs quietly.

“Hajime,” he murmurs. “Do you know what my mother said to me when I first told her we were adopting a baby?” Oikawa’s eyes trail up to meet Iwaizumi’s, completely serious as he waits for an answer. Iwaizumi just stares back at him, completely wordless. Upon receiving none, Tooru closes his eyes. “She said that she was relieved. She was so happy we decided to take care of a child.” He laughs a little and Iwaizumi’s heart clenches in his chest. “She said she knew that child would grow up under the loving care of two of the most caring individuals she had ever known.”

Iwaizumi has to look away again. “But that’s your _mom_ ,” he disputes, his voice dropped down to the same quiet as Oikawa’s had become. “She always expects so much of me.”

Oikawa shakes his head, unabating. “She’s not the only one who’s said something like that.” Iwaizumi flickers his gaze back to Tooru’s.

“What are you talking about?”

Oikawa smiles slowly, like he’s guilty of something. “I told Kindaichi and Kunimi about us. Adopting the baby, I mean.” Iwaizumi’s eyes widen slightly, alarm rising up into the deep green irises, but Oikawa shakes his head again, putting a finger to his lips before Iwaizumi can speak. “They were really happy for us. Kindaichi said the same thing about you, you know? That you’d be a great dad with how caring you are.” He pulls his lips into a pout for a second, and his next words are a little bitter. “And don’t forget how Makki and Mattsun said that they thought the baby would be better off with you anyway.”

Hajime flushes a little, biting the inside of his cheek so he doesn’t smile too much at the memory. “They said it’d be like I had two kids to take care of instead of just the one I had now,” he responds, his voice a little hoarse. Oikawa directs his pouting expression towards Iwaizumi now, fairly offended that he would bring up the exact words their friends had used, and it makes Iwaizumi laugh a little. “Alright, alright. I get it.”

Oikawa blinks, his earlier expression of offense fading away instantly. “You do?” Iwaizumi nods, taking a deep breath in and out.

“I’m better now. Let’s go.”

Oikawa beams at him, cupping Iwaizumi’s cheeks with his hands before he leans over and gives him a soft, chaste kiss. “That’s more like my Iwa-chan,” he breathes against his partner’s lips. “Worrying doesn’t suit you.” When he pulls away he seems brighter, turning the keys in the ignition to start the car. “You’ll get wrinkles before you turn 30, you know?”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Let’s just go pick up our kid, alright?”

Tooru grins. “You got it, Iwa-chan!”

**  
**

 

She’s small for a baby, Oikawa notes as they see her being bundled up so they can take her home. Iwaizumi is speechless, because he keeps thinking _good God was that really how small babies were?_ and _they needed to drive ten minutes back home will she be alright?_ among a larger amount of questions that keep spitting from his brain. Tooru notes his silence as worry and takes his hand, squeezing gently to try and calm him down.

“Together, Hajime,” he whispers, leaning in to knock their shoulders together. Iwaizumi nods jerkily, breathing in and letting out a shaky breath before the nurse leaves the room and enters the hallway where they’re waiting. She’s holding a tiny bundle in her arms. _(His tiny bundle.)_ Tooru practically radiates euphoria when the bundle wiggles and the nurse offers it to the two of them.

Hajime’s heart seems to stop.

Oikawa, sensing Iwaizumi’s sudden unease, gives the nurse a blinding smile and lets go of Iwaizumi’s hand to take the baby from her arms and pull in into his own. As soon as he’s holding her comfortably, his eyes immediately light up like stars.

“She’s so beautiful,” he cooes. “She’s the prettiest baby I’ve ever seen! Maybe even as pretty as me when I was a baby!” Despite what he’s saying, Tooru’s voice has turned so small, smaller than Iwaizumi has ever heard him before and he knows that Tooru is going to start crying soon. “Iwa-chan, look at her.”

Iwaizumi moves closer to Tooru so he can see the child, and he’s again rendered silent by what he sees. She _is_ small, and since she’s in Tooru’s arms she looks even smaller. She has little wisps of brown hair on her head and a small spilling of freckles across her nose, vibrant green eyes that are wide open and watching Tooru attentively. Her little hands continue to open and close.

“She has your eyes,” Tooru points out quietly, and Iwaizumi can’t help but smile when he continues to coo at her. “Who’s a pretty baby?” The baby giggles a little and Tooru gasps, grinning wider than Iwaizumi has seen in years. “You hear that Iwa-chan? She heard me!” He leans down to give the baby a little eskimo kiss before he pulls their foreheads together.

“Um, sir?”

Iwaizumi turns his attention back to the nurse, who smiles a little sheepishly like she feels bad for pulling him away. “We have some paperwork to fill out before you can take her home. Can you come with me?”

Iwaizumi flushes. “Um--”

“No, no!” Oikawa interrupts, putting on his dazzling smile and directing it at the nurse. “I’ll be taking care of that. If Iwa-chan filled it out no one would be able to read the forms!” Iwaizumi blushes furiously and glares at Oikawa, opening his mouth to speak before Oikawa holds out the baby. “Here Iwa-chan, hold her for a few moments, alright?” Iwaizumi makes a face and  Tooru sighs, smiling fondly. “I promise you’ll be fine.”

Iwaizumi hesitates for a moment before taking the baby from him, being extra careful to support her head as he adjusts to hold her comfortably. When the baby smiles and reaches towards him Oikawa huffs proudly before kissing Iwaizumi’s cheek and grinning.

“See, she likes you! I’ll be right back~”

He follows the nurse over to the desk, leaving Iwaizumi alone holding the child as she babbles and reaches out with her chubby little hands. Iwaizumi feels hot creeping up his neck, not entirely sure what to do now that he’s by himself with the baby, but he knows the paperwork will take a while so he decides to sit down in one of the chairs. The baby giggles when he looks back down at her and he smiles a little bit.

“You’re a talker,” he rumbles quietly. “Just like Oikawa. I guess you’ll take after him like that.” She cheers a little and grabs the neckline of his shirt, making Iwaizumi laugh a little. “Come on, don’t do that--” he cuts himself off when he reaches down to move her hand away and she wraps her hands around his fingers, going dead silent when the child squeals happily. For a moment, he’s not sure whether or not he’s going to laugh or cry.

The baby clenches her fingers wrapped around Iwaizumi’s pointer, making happy noises as she inspects his digits.

Iwaizumi doesn't even realize there are tears in his eyes. He laughs, rubbing his eyes into his shoulder so he doesn't have to pull away from the child in his arms. “You’ve gotten me all blubbery,” he accuses gently, continuing to laugh. The baby laughs with him.

“Seems like Tooru was right about me,” he says quietly, more to himself than anything. “You’re beautiful.” He kisses the baby’s forehead softly. When he pulls away he actually gets a good look at her eyes. They’re green, but they have little flecks of gold and grey that seem to shimmer in the light. “Like stars,” he murmurs. The baby beams at him and he grins. “Alright, I can work with that.”

Iwaizumi decides her name before Oikawa even comes back.

 

Oikawa returns back to the room and finds Iwaizumi murmuring quietly to the child in his arms. He doesn’t even notice him until Oikawa clears his throat. When Iwaizumi sees Oikawa smile smugly the dark brunet blushes and scowls.

“Looks like Oikawa-san was right,” Tooru teases. Iwaizumi looks away.

“Keep it down,” he mutters. “She’s asleep.”

“Oh?” Tooru stands over the two of them, discovering that in fact the child has fallen asleep. She’s still holding onto Iwaizumi’s fingers tightly, her little eyelids fluttering gently as she dreams. Tooru smiles softly. “I see.” He brushes his fingers through the few little curls on her head before looking back up at Iwaizumi. “Do you still want to drive home?”

Iwaizumi shakes his head. “I’ll ride home in the backseat with her. You can drive.”

Oikawa’s smile turns wry. “We just got her and you already want her all to yourself? That’s pretty selfish.” The dark brunet makes a face that looks guilty for a moment before Tooru shakes his head, moving forward to kiss Iwaizumi softly on the lips. “Only joking,” he hums quietly. “I’m glad. Are you ready to go?”

Iwaizumi nods and Oikawa moves away so he can stand gently enough not to wake the sleeping child in his arms. It’s when they begin returning to their car that Iwaizumi tells him.

“I know what I want to name her,” he says softly.

“Hmm?” Oikawa pulls out his keys and unlocks the doors to their vehicle. “What were you thinking of?”

“Hoshimi.”

Oikawa bites his lip to hide his smile and opens the passenger car door to the backseat. “As in starlight? What made you think of that?”

Iwaizumi smiles a little himself as he places the baby in her car seat. His voice is gentle. “She has stars in her eyes.”

Oikawa makes a humming noise, like he’s deep in thought. “Well, it _is_ pretty cute. Just like her. I never would have imagined that you would have thought of such a cute name, Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi gives him a look over his shoulder and he laughs. “I love it.”

Iwaizumi smiles. “Thank you, Tooru.”

They both are silent as they get into the car, but Tooru stops as he’s putting the keys into the ignition. Iwaizumi looks up to find him staring at the dashboard, completely unmoving and he frowns worriedly. He places a hand on the caramel brunet’s shoulder gently, and Tooru lets out a shuddering breath.

“We have a _baby_ , Hajime.”

Iwaizumi smirks. “Yes, Tooru. We do.”

“We’re finally parents.” Tooru looks over his shoulder to look at Hoshimi, still asleep in her car seat. He lets out a choked laugh, covering his mouth with his hand. Hajime finally notices that he’s crying. “After all those months of _waiting_ and _paperwork_ and _phone_ _calls_ , we finally have a baby. I’m so damn _happy_.”

Hajime reaches over the seat to hold Tooru’s hand. “Watch your language, Oikawa. We have a little one now.”

Tooru lets out another laugh, wiping his eyes. “We’re a family now.”

Hajime reaches out to hold their daughter’s hand so the three of them are all connected. He smiles.

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> ill be checking for any errors i missed tomorrow lol this is probably the fastest ive ever written a fic but i wanted to get in in before the day was over
> 
> btw happy haikyuu day everyone!!


End file.
